Leur vie à deux
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: Comment Ichigo fait vivre l'enfer à Shinji et inversement. Une série de drabbles sur notre couple de vizards favoris! Rating T pour l'instant! Yaoi
1. Le petit monstre

**Titre** : Leur vie à deux

**Auteur** : MissAkatsuki

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Tite Kubo!

**Rating** : T pour l'instant... Le rating dépendra de mes idées plus que perverses XD

**Résumé** : Comment Ichigo fais vivre l'enfer à Shinji et inversement! Une petite série de drabbles sur la vie de couple de nos deux vizards favoris!

**C'est quoi ça?!**

La guerre était finie depuis quelques heures maintenant. Shinji attendait, assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, que Ichigo revienne de la Soul Society. Il était passé en coup de vent et était reparti pour une réunion avec les capitaines.

Le regard du blond dériva lentement vers le sofa où _la_ _chose_ était couchée. Il n'avait pu questionner son amant sur cette... cette... en fait, il ne savait pas comment l'appeler. Et si le roux avait l'intention de la garder, il allait lui faire savoir comment il s'appelait!

Hirako en était-là dans ses pensées quand il sentit le reiatsu de son petit ami entrer dans l'appartement.

-Je suis de... Ichigo ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il reçu le poing de son ami en plein visage.

Il se releva, quelques mètres plus loin, et allait protester quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes de son amant sur les siennes.

-Bienvenu chez toi. Je me suis inquiété. Murmura Shinji après avoir cessé le baiser.

-Mouais... Drôle de façon de le montrer. Lui répondit-il en se massant le menton.

Tout le bruit avait fini par réveiller la petite chose sur le canapé qui commençait à remuer.

Sans qu'aucun des jeunes hommes ne remarque ce qu'il se passait, le blond se retrouva éjecté sans ménagement des genoux de son amant par une furie.

-Itsigo!! Pleura Nell dans les bras du vizard.

Déjà, Hirako se relevait, près à jeter la fillette par la fenêtre de leur appartement qui était, je le précise, situé au neuvième étage. Un seul regard du roux suffit à le calmer. Ichigo, qui savait que convaincre son petit ami ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, alla coucher Nell dans leur lit pour revenir dans la cuisine où l'attendait Shinji.

-Écoute, je dois la garder ici quelques temps. Pesche et Dondochakka sont blessés et ne peuvent prendre soin d'elle pour le moment! Ce sera que pour deux semaines, c'est promis!

-Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte ce que d'avoir un enfant dans la maison implique?

Le blond allait sortir un autre argument quand son amant le prit tranquillement dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai que je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de me passer de ton corps pendant deux longues semaines. Murmura Ichigo.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ça! S'énerva Shinji en rougissant.

Mais il finit par succomber aux baisers et aux douces caresses.

-D'accord... j'accepte.

-Très bien. Je vais aller chercher des couvertures pour le canapé. Sinon tu vas avoir froid!

-QUOI?! Parce que, en plus, je dois dormir dans le salon!?

-Désolé. Mais je ne peux pas la faire dormir sur le canapé et puis, elle n'acceptera pas de dormir sans moi... Bonne nuit!

Et le roux s'enfuit dans la chambre, laissant le pauvre vizard au milieu du salon, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et un oreiller entre les mains. Après quelques minutes, comprenant que ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût, il se retourna vers le sofa en grognant.

**XoX**

Le lendemain, c'est un bruit de chute qui réveilla le shinigami remplaçant. Il se leva d'un bond et trouva son amant évanoui dans l'encadrement de la porte. En se retournant, il aperçu la raison de son trouble et se dit qu'il aurait dû avertir Shinji que Nell avait tendance à retrouver sa vraie forme quand elle dormait. Le pauvre blond avait eu une attaque en voyant cette femme à la poitrine plantureuse dans son lit, avec SON petit ami!

**XoX**

Me revoilà en force! Avec plein d'idées pour faire souffrir ce petit couple! Au fait, les drabbles vont tous se suivre dans l'ordre chronologique! À bientôt pour la suite!


	2. Fichez nous la paix!

**Dislcaimer Time!** : Ouais bon ok on va pas niaiser là! Ils sont pas à moi! Bouh! Ils sont à Tite Kubo!

**Fichez-nous la paix!**

Deux semaines! Il n'en pouvait plus! Shinji s'était encore une fois enfermé dans les toilettes pour cause d'envies de meurtre intensives. Cette petite allait le rendre dingue! Déjà qu'il avait cru mourir en la voyant, femme adulte et aux formes généreuses, dormir collée sur SON amant! Rien n'était allé en s'arrangeant, Nell ayant découvert que c'était extrêmement drôle d'embêter se blond susceptible et colérique. Elle profitait bien du fait que Ichigo prenait tout le temps sa défense, disant que ce n'était qu'une enfant.

Mais aujourd'hui, Hirako pouvait enfin souffler! Ichigo allait partir dans quelques minutes avec la petite pour l'amener à Urahara. Le commerçant avait ouvert un portail pour la renvoyer dans son monde.

Le blond finit par sortir de la salle de bain, calmé un tout petit peu, un sourire sur le visage. Il ne trouva traces du petit monstre nulle part! Une petite danse de la victoire et il s'installa sur le canapé pour attendre le retour de son amant.

Quinze minutes plus tard, environ, le roux entrait dans leur appartement. Il faut dire qu'il avait fait vite, ne pouvant plus se retenir une minute de plus! Shinji eu à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà il se sentait soulever et transporter dans la chambre.

-Espèce de crétin fini! Laisse-moi descendre! Hurlait-il.

Mais Ichigo n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser filer. Pas après ces deux longues semaines. Finalement, Hirako se laissa faire lorsqu'il atterrit sur le lit et que son amant commença à l'embrasser fougueusement.

Le roux était en train d'enlever la chemise de son vizard préféré et de lécher son torse quand son portable sonna. Il grogna mais ce dit que ça pouvait être important.

-Mouais, allo?

-Kurosaki-kun! C'est Orihime! On se réunit avec la bande histoire d'aller manger une pizza! Ça te dit de venir avec nous?

Le shinigami remplaçant regarda son petit ami qui était couché sous lui, les yeux mi-clos, les joues rouges et la respiration haletante.

-Hum... Désolé Inoue, mais je suis légèrement occupé là! On se rappelle!

Et il raccrocha sans plus de préambule, continuant ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il en arrivait au bouton du pantalon quand, cette fois-ci, c'est le portable du blond qui sonna. Ichigo étouffa un juron, commençant à critiquer tout seul sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire l'amour tranquille!

Hirako eu un petit sourire et voyant que c'était Lisa, se dit qu'il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose à sa famille.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux?

-Ah! Rien! Juste que l'on a apprit par Urahara que la petite était partie et qu'on se doutait de se que vous étiez en train de faire! Alors on appelle juste pour déranger!

Il n'écouta même pas la suite et balança le pauvre objet contre le mur, se jurant de tuer :

1-Urahara

2-Lisa

3-Le reste de la bande!

Pendant ce temps, son amant avait continué son exploration. Il avait fini par enlever le pantalon et commençait maintenant à faire descendre le sous-vêtement de son chéri. Il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il attendait depuis deux semaines! En fait, il était tellement pressé, qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit de la porte de l'entrée que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir. Ichigo étant dos à la porte de la chambre, il ne pu voir ce que son petit ami voyait. Les yeux du blond s'élargirent sous la surprise.

-I... Ichigo... ahh! (n'oublions pas que l'autre continue ses caresses!)... il y aAaah!... ton... ton...

-Mon quoi? Demanda le roux, passablement énervé de se faire encore déranger.

-Ton père à la porte de notre chambre...

Arrêt sur image!

Voici ce que Isshin voyait :

Son fils, dos à lui, torse nu, penché sur son petit ami qui semblait être nu. Il ne pu en être sur car, merci mon Dieu, Ichigo lui bouchait la vue.

Fin de l'arrêt sur image!

Les deux amants s'étaient redressés et, passé le temps de surprise, Shinji réalisa sa situation et plongea sous les couvertures. Ichigo, quand à lui, avait sauté sur son père pour le foutre à la porte. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre et qu'il croisa les yeux de son blond, les deux partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Heureusement que mon père était au courant pour nous! Il en serait mort d'une crise cardiaque! Lança Ichigo entre deux rires.

-Tu réalises que je ne pourrai plus le regarder en face! Soupira le plus vieux.

Ils s'étaient enfin calmés et Ichigo vint se glisser à côté de son amant et l'enlaça tendrement, toute envie étant passée et puis il risquait de se faire à nouveau déranger.

Ils ne parlaient plus depuis un moment quand le portable de Ichigo vibra. Il avait reçu un message :

_**Je suis fier de toi mon fils! Tu es le seme!**_

_**Bisous, papa!**_

Ils repartirent dans un nouveau fou rire. Cette histoire n'était pas prête d'être oubliée!

**XoX**

Un nouveau petit délire! En fait, j'aime bien faire souffrir les persos! sadique que je suis! Aller, on se voit bientôt!


	3. Vérité, amour ou conséquence?

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Tite Kubo!

**P.S.** Pour les fans, les épisodes, que j'attends depuis que j'ai lu les scans, arrivent! 110 dans le passé! Et mon ti Shinji au cheveux longs!!!! *Bave*

**Vérité, amour ou conséquence?**

Quand Orihime avait proposé une soirée, Ichigo n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle finirait ainsi. Lui qui avait juré à son amant que ça serait tranquille autour d'un bon repas! Voilà qu'ils étaient tous assis au sol, en cercle, Rukia ayant proposé une partie de «vérité ou conséquences». Il sentait le regard chargé de colère de son amant sur lui mais il n'osait pas lever la tête.

Shinji n'était pas vraiment sociable. C'est pourquoi il avait presque refusé. Son amant avait fini par le convaincre en lui promettant que tout se passerait bien.

Il regarda le cercle et se dit que tout ça allait sûrement mal finir! Autour de lui, il y avait, en partant de sa gauche, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad et pour finir le cercle, il avait à sa droite le capitaine de la sixième en personne!

«'tain! Pourquoi fallait qu'il vienne ce coincé du cul!?» Se demanda le blond.

-Bon! Alors je crois que tout le monde sait jouer! Qui commence? S'exclama la rousse, toute excitée par la perspective de jouer.

-J'y vais! Lança Ishida. Alors, Ichigo, vérité ou conséquence?

Le roux déglutit péniblement. Ça commençait mal!

-Conséquence... Grogna-t-il.

«Humm... Je me demande bien ce qu'il cache!» Pensa, intrigué, le vizard.

-Très bien, tu dois donner un baiser à Inoue!

-Hééé?!!

La rousse avait beaucoup trop rougit au goût de Shinji. Il ne voyait pas ce qui le retenait de tuer ce quincy qui faisait faire des obscénités à son amant. Ah oui! Peut-être parce que, même s'il était chiant, son amant ne lui pardonnerait jamais le meurtre d'un de ses amis. Il essaya de se calmer mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand Ichigo donna un baiser à la jeune fille... sur la main! En effet, Ishida n'avait pas précisé où!

Le jeu continua ainsi, chacun essayant de se venger de son bourreau. Heureusement, tout avait été bien pour Shinji. Le pire qu'il avait eu à faire étant de dire à chacun le premier mot qui lui venait en tête quand il le/la voyait.

Ichigo n'avait pas eu cette chance. Les autres s'acharnaient sur lui. Il avait déjà dû avouer ce qu'il pensait de chacun, se laisser couper une mèche de cheveux par Rukia, il avait été obligé de retirer son T-shirt, conséquence donnée par Orihime qui bavait déjà et il avait créé une fausse déclaratuion d'amour pour Ishida.

La soirée avança et tout le monde était légérement saoul. Ils riaient tous pour un rien et la partie s'était bien vite transformée en strip poker. Ce qui fait que Hirako et Byakuya s'étaient retirés du jeu. Orihime ne portait maintenant plus que ses sous-vêtements, Rukia avait encore la chance de porter une jupe et une camisole et Ichigo était en boxer noir tandis que Renji portait encore son jean. Ishida et Chad étaient repartis chez eux plus tôt, un peu avant que la partie ne commence.

**XoX**

La partie fut finalement gagnée par Rukia ayant apprit le poker avec Urahara et Yoruichi.

Alors que le blond se dirigeait vers les toilettes, Ichigo sortit respirer un peu dehors.

Il était accoudé au balcon quand il entendit la voix du capitaine de la sixième l'interpeller.

-Ah! Byakuya! Quoi de neuf?

-...

-Tu as toujours la parole aussi facile à ce que je vois! S'exclama le roux en pouffant.

Il se retournait vers les étoiles lorsqu'il sentit les bras du brun se refermer sur ses hanches.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous?! Hurla Ichigo en se retournant.

Grosse erreur car Byakuya avait maintenant accès à ses lèvres et il ne s'en priva pas. Ils s'embrassèrent un petit moment avant que le vizard ne réalise (l'alcool n'aidant pas) que ce n'était pas Shinji mais bien l'héritier des Kuchiki qui possédait ses lèvres. Alors qu'il tentait de le repousser, il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et il vit Kuchiki rejoindre le sol. Shinji se tenait debout, face à lui, le poing encore levé et les larmes aux yeux.

-Retire tes sales pattes de mon Ichigo!* Hurla-t-il au corps étendu par terre.

Le roux ne pu rien dire car son amant venait de le tirer à sa suite dans l'appartement de son amie. Il eu à peine le temps de saluer tout le monde que déjà ils étaient dans la rue en bas. Ichigo essaya d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à son petit ami mais il ne répondait pas. Ils finirent par arriver à leur appartement. C'est seulement une fois la porte fermée que Shinji osa parler :

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore?

-Hein?

-Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi? Parce que tu sais, je comprendrais si tu voulais me jeter pour lui. Il est plus riche, plus beau et plus jeune que moi après tout!

-Mais bien sûr que je te veux encore! Voyons! J'ai essayé de t'expliquer que c'était lui qui m'avait sauté dessus! Comme si j'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre alors que je t'ai toi! Tu sais pourtant comment je t'aime! En plus, tu es cent fois plus mignon que lui! Pour le fric, j'en ai rien à cirer et puis, je ne t'ai jamais avoué que j'avais un faible pour les hommes plus vieux? Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Hirako s'était approché lentement et il était maintenant dans les bras de son amant. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules. En fait, il ne savait même pas qu'il pleurait! Il était juste soulagé d'être le premier dans le cœur du roux et de savoir qu'il ne se ferait pas déloger lui faisait du bien. Ils finirent par s'endormir, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, sur le canapé, plus étroitement liés que jamais.

**XoX**

*****Clin d'œil à l'épisode 6 de la saison 2 de junjou romantica où Hiroki frappe le gars qui colle SON Hiroki de trop près.

Un autre petit de fini! En fait, je voulais introduire Byakuya dans celui-ci parce qu'il va revenir à l'attaque. La vie ne sera pas toujours rose! À bientôt pour la suite!


	4. La belle famille

**Disclaimer** : Il n'y a rien à moi. Sauf... Et bien vous verrez!

**La belle famille**

Shinji était légèrement nerveux. Il faut dire qu'il allait revoir le père d'Ichigo pour la première fois depuis «l'incident». Il connaissait bien Isshin mais un léger froid s'était installé entre eux depuis l'épisode de la chambre, qui, soit dit en passant, était le pire moment de sa vie. Il se doutait que le paternel ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur mais il avait l'impression que cette soirée serait mauvaise pour sa pomme. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait raison!

**XoX**

Ichigo se tenait avec Shinji devant la porte de la maison familiale. Sa sœur, Yuzu, vint répondre. Elle sauta tout de suite au coup de son grand frère. Il y avait près d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Elle se recula un peu en voyant que son frère était accompagné. En effet, si son père était au courant de leur relation spéciale qui durait depuis bientôt quatre mois, il en était autrement pour ses sœurs. Avec la guerre qui arrivait à grands pas, il n'avait pu présenter Hirako à sa famille. C'était par pur hasard que son père l'avait appris en surprenant une conversation entre les deux amants.

Bref, Ichigo entra suivit du blond. Il alla dans le salon où le reste de sa famille était et présenta Shinji à tout le monde... comme étant un ami. Pas que le roux c'était dégonflé ou quoi que ce soit mais il ne voulait rien brusquer et préférait que ses sœurs connaissent un peu mieux l'ex capitaine de la 5ième avant de leur avouer.

Ils discutèrent un peu, puis Yuzu vint leur annoncer que le dîner était près. Ils passèrent tous à table et ils purent encore une fois réaliser à quel point la plus jeune était douée en cuisine. La conversation allait bon train mais Shinji restait sur ses gardes. Il avait bien remarqué le sourire en coin du père depuis le début de la soirée.

Une fois la table nettoyée et la vaisselle lavée, ils retournèrent au salon. Les deux filles s'étaient très vite entendues avec le blond. Enfin, surtout Yuzu mais Karin, même si elle le montrait moins, l'appréciait bien. Au bout d'un moment, Shinji dû aller se soulager. Il prit la direction que Ichigo lui avait indiquée mais lorsqu'il ressortit, Isshin l'attendait.

-Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour, le capitaine de la 5ième division, un des plus grands coureurs de jupons, finiraient dans une relation stable et avec quelqu'un du même sexe, je lui aurais ri au nez! Et en plus avec mon fils? Là, je crois que j'aurais explosé de rire. Je n'aurais jamais crû qu'Ichigo devienne homosexuel un jour! _Son regard se fit soudain plus dur. _Vous avez intérêt à prendre soin de lui sinon je viens moi-même vous rendre une petite visite! Je ne sais pas ce que mon fils a dû endurer pour rester en vie mais je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme ce soir depuis la mort de Masaki. C'est pourquoi je crois que vous êtes la personne pour lui. Pour finir, j'espère que vous l'aimez comme il vous aime.

Puis, Isshin tourna les talons et retourna avec le reste de sa famille. Shinji en restait abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais vu le père avec une expression aussi sérieuse! Il redescendit au salon, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ichigo se leva, près à faire sa déclaration. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Il se lança alors :

-Yuzu, Karin, papa même si tu es déjà au courant, écoute. Si Hirako est ici ce soir, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il est un bon ami. Je sors avec lui depuis quelques mois déjà mais je sais que c'est la personne de ma vie. Je tenais à vous le présenter car, étant ma famille, vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. Mais sachez que peu importe votre opinion, je ne le quitterai pas! Il compte bien trop pour moi!

Il s'arrêta et regarda ses sœurs. Elles avaient un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elles se regardèrent puis, partirent dans un grand rire incontrôlable. Les trois autres personnes présentes les regardaient en se demandant s'il ne fallait pas faire quelque chose. Les deux filles finirent par reprendre leur souffle et c'est Karin qui parla, sa sœur manquant cruellement d'air.

-Ichi-nii! On est au courant depuis longtemps, tu sais! Nous avons bien vu que tu étais différent! Tu souriais plus souvent et ton humeur était plus joyeuse. Alors, un soir on t'a suivi! On voulait rien faire de mal mais on voulait connaître la personne qui te rendait si heureuse! Nous t'avons alors vu embrasser Shinji! C'est sûr qu'au début ça a été difficile! Mais on c'est habitué et on s'est dit que tant qu'il te rendait heureux, ça ne nous dérangeait pas!

L'orangé fut surpris par la déclaration de sa sœur mais en fut très heureux. Il retourna s'asseoir près de son amant et pu enfin se permettre de lui prendre la main.

La soirée se finit dans la plus grande joie. Tous s'entendaient à merveille et l'heure fut bientôt arrivée pour le couple de partir. Alors qu'Ichigo était déjà sorti, Karin retint Shinji par la manche.

-Tu t'avises de lui faire du mal, je te tue!

Elle le relâcha et ferma la porte derrière lui. Hirako se dit que cette petite faisait drôlement peur pour son âge! Et elle lui rappelait une certaine personne! Enfin, ne dit-on pas que la pomme ne tombe pas loin de l'arbre? Il se retourna vers son amant et ils repartirent vers leur appartement.

Chez eux, ils parlèrent un moment dans leur lit avant de s'endormir, Shinji lové tendrement sur Ichigo.

**XoX**

Le lendemain, c'est le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui réveilla Ichigo. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir, s'assurant de ne pas réveiller son amant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de se retrouver devant une petite femme replète qui devait être dans la quarantaine. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux marron clair et quelques rides parcouraient son visage. Elle portait une robe fleurie bleue assortie à son sac à main et à se chaussures. Ichigo ne pu s'attarder plus longtemps sur cette femme car elle lui blança un coup du dit sac à main sur la tête.

-AÏE! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend! Hurla le pauvre roux, encore à moitié éveillé.

-Où est Shinji! S'exclama la petite bonne femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! Soupira Shinji en entrant dans la pièce, vêtu d'un magnifique pyjama bleu à nounours blancs, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un bâillement.

Tout ce bruit avait fini par le réveiller. Il posa son regard sur son amant puis sur la femme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

-MAMAN?!? Hurla le blond, perçant les tympans de son amant.

-HEINN?!

**To be continued!**

**XoX**

Voilà! Je tiens à dire que la môman de Shinji a été entièrement créée par moi! Je l'imagine un peu dans le style obahan! Si vous voulez savoir, c'est une femme d'âge moyen très grossière. Ichigo a pas finit d'en baver avec celle-là! Shinji non plus d'ailleurs! À bientôt pour la suite!


	5. L'autre belle famille

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Pour ma part, je ne possède que la môman de Shinji!

**L'autre belle famille**

_-MAMAN?!?!_

_-HEIN?!?!_

Ichigo en était sidéré. Son regard glissait rapidement de la mère au fils. C'est vrai qu'en regardant de plus près, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup! Il s'étonnait même de ne rien avoir remarqué lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte! Les deux avaient les cheveux blonds, le même visage et les yeux noisette. Et ce regard, il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille! Si la mère avait les mêmes réactions que le blond, la crise n'allait plus tarder. Comme de fait, la petite femme prit une grande inspiration et commença à hurler des insultes à la tête de son fils. Elle parlait en espagnol alors Ichigo ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Alors que la «famille» se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour être plus à l'aise, Ichigo se tourna pour fermer la porte restée ouverte. Un pied bloqua son geste.

-Tu ne compte tout de même pas enfermer l'escorte de Madame dehors?

Byakuya se glissa dans l'ouverture avec un mince sourire.

Le roux grogna et laissa entrer à contrecœur le capitaine de la sixième division. Il n'était pas vraiment content de recevoir le capitaine de la sixième division chez lui. Surtout après la manière dont c'était finit leur dernière rencontre.

Alors qu'Ichigo partait d'un pas rageur vers la cuisine, il sentit la main de Byakuya se refermer sur son poignet. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

-Je sais que tu m'as repoussé, mais je ne suis pas un homme qui abandonne facilement. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est toi.

Ichigo lança un regard noir au brun et, d'un geste, il se défit de son emprise. Sans un regard derrière lui, il rejoignit la cuisine.

La mère et le fils étaient chacun à un bout de la table de cuisine. Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs et, bien qu'ils ne disent rien, la tension était palpable. Le roux entra dans la pièce en toussotant. Shinji finit par abandonner le duel et il se tourna vers son amant, près à faire les présentations.

-Ichigo, voici ma mère. Maman, voici… un ami.

-Enchantée. Salua la mère qui daigna enfin quitter des yeux son fils pour fixer le roux.

Ichigo déglutit péniblement en regardant le visage de sa «belle-mère». Ses traits étaient figés. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient la profonde colère qu'elle ressentait. Pendant un petit instant, le shinigami se dit que même Kenpachi n'aurait pas aimé rencontré cette femme dans une ruelle sombre. Surtout avec des yeux pareils. Il comprenait parfaitement que son amant ne l'ait pas présenté comme tel. Il était évident que sa mère était dangereuse en colère, surtout dans une cuisine où trainaient des couteaux.

Byakuya choisit se moment pour entrer à son tour dans la cuisine. Le roux le vit s'arrêter sur le seuil, probablement conscient de la tension. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, son mince sourire réapparut.

Hirako quitta des yeux la scène de sa mère fixant intensément son amant pour les poser sur le nouvel arrivant. En le regardant, Ichigo se dit qu'il ne pensait jamais voir autant de colère dans les yeux de son blond.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici lui? Demanda agressivement Shinji. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié les événements de la dernière fois apparemment.

Contre toute attente, ce fut la mère du blond qui répondit.

-Il m'a escorté. Il est venu me trouver dans le quartier du Rukongaï où j'habitais et il m'a dit qu'il pourrait m'emmener voir mon fils. Une mère n'a-t-elle pas le droit de voir où vit son fils?

Ichigo remarqua que Shinji avait déglutit péniblement. Le roux tenta le tout pour le tout. Il devait absolument faire baisser la tension dans la pièce sinon, il allait y avoir un meurtre. Même si toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, sauf lui, étaient déjà mortes.

-Pardonnez-moi, Madame, mais désireriez-vous une tasse de thé? Demanda le plus poliment du monde le shinigami remplaçant.

-Certainement. Je le veux bouillant et à la menthe.

Ichigo se tourna vers la cuisinière, pas certain que sa tactique ait marché. Il prépara le thé dans un silence pesant. Quand il déposa une tasse devant la mère de son petit ami, il vit se dernier se crisper sur sa chaise. Shinji savait que sa mère était très stricte sur ce qui concernait son thé. C'était comme un test et il le savait. Il vit sa mère porter la tasse à ses lèvres avec lenteur, prenant le temps de humer le parfum d'abord. Elle prit une gorgée, la goûta et elle en prit une deuxième.

-Délicieux! Ce garçon est un génie pour préparer du thé! S'exclama la femme après quelques secondes.

La tension sembla tomber d'un coup. Shinji sourit discrètement alors que son amant affichait une mine réjouie.

-Ma mère m'a apprit quand j'étais plus jeune. Répondit-il.

Puis, la petite femme se leva et se dirigea vers Shinji. Elle resta face à lui quelques instants avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué mon poussin! Tu aurais dû venir me voir plus souvent!

-Aïe! Maman! J'étouffe!

-Ah! Désolée!

Et elle relâcha son fils. Ichigo se demanda où était passé le démon qu'il avait vu plus tôt. La femme s'approcha en lui serrant la main cette fois.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Vous pouvez m'appeler Avrila.

Alors qu'Ichigo se massait la main, la petite femme retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Elle avait une force impressionnante pour sa taille!

Avrila reprit une gorgée de thé et elle soupira d'aise.

-Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon bébé! Raconte-moi ce que tu es devenu!

Alors que Shinji commençait à raconter son entrée à l'académie et sa nomination au poste de capitaine, Byakuya ruminait à l'autre bout de la table. Il ne l'avait pas amené ici pour qu'elle renoue avec son fils! Il croyait qu'elle détesterait le roux et qu'elle forcerait son fils à le quitter. Il aurait alors eu le champ libre! Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi? Une occasion se présenta lorsque la mère du blond demanda :

-Alors, mon petit sucre, quelqu'un dans ta vie? Dis-moi que je suis grand-mère!

Ichigo et Shinji se regardèrent, les joues rosissant un peu. La pauvre ne risquait pas d'avoir des petits-enfants de sitôt! D'un coup d'œil, ils convinrent de ne rien dire, de peur de revoir surgir la dragonne.

-En fait, tu vois maman… Commença Hirako.

-Oui, effectivement, il est en couple. Le coupa Byakuya avec un petit sourire cruel.

Shinji lui lança un regard noir alors qu'Ichigo le suppliait mentalement de se taire.

-Je crois qu'il serait bon pour Madame de savoir que son fils a décidé de faire sa vie avec un homme. Qui plus est, ce jeune homme. Ajouta-t-il en pointant Ichigo du menton.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent en bloc vers la mère. Elle n'avait plus aucune réaction. Sa tasse était suspendue à trois centimètres de ses lèvres. Plus elle réfléchissait et plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient. On vit ses sourcils se hausser peu à peu et des rides apparaître sur son front sous le coup de la surprise.

Dans son coin, Byakuya jubilait mentalement. La victoire était à portée de main! Il sentait la crise arriver.

-Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de réflexions. Sa voix était calme mais on sentait qu'elle se retenait à grand peine.

-Un peu plus de quatre mois. Répondit le roux.

-Je vois…

Byakuya se retenait à grand peine d'esquisser un petit sourire.

-Je suis… tellement heureuse pour toi mon poussin! Hurla la mère de Shinji en se précipitant dans ses bras.

Les trois hommes sentirent leur mâchoire percuter la table de plein fouet.

-HEIN?! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres puis sembla soudain comprendre. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit le dernier tome de Junjou Romantica.

-Je suis une grande fan de yaoi! Kyaaahh! J'en reviens pas! Attendez que je raconte ça à mes amies au Soul Society!

Ichigo avait l'impression d'entendre sa sœur Yuzu et il n'était pas certain de vouloir que des femmes à la retraite entendent parler de sa vie sexuelle.

-En plus, j'ai bien l'impression que ce jeune homme te rend heureux mon bébé en sucre! J'ai vu les regards que vous vous jeter de temps à autre! Je ne suis pas dupe!

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et elle rangea son manga yaoi. Shinji retrouva enfin la parole.

-Alors, ça veut dire… que tu es d'accord pour qu'on sorte ensemble?

-Tu veux rire?! Je suis la plus heureuse des mères! Surtout si tu es heureux!

Un sourire vint éclairer les visages des deux amants et ils se prirent la main. La mère en soupira de bonheur. Elle était aux anges.

Pendant ce temps, Byakuya voyait rouge. Il se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise au passage. Il cracha avec un ton venimeux :

-Comment pouvez-vous croire sincèrement que ces deux là vont ensemble! Sérieusement! Regardez-les! Ichigo vaut beaucoup mieux que lui! JE suis la personne qu'il lui faut et je crois que…

Il fut coupé dans son monologue par une gifle monumentale. Les flammes dans les yeux de la mère de Shinji s'étaient rallumées.

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS TENTER DE SÉPARER UN COUPLE SI UNIT!? ET COMMENT VOUS PARLEZ DE MON FILS?! DEHORS! DEHORS! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS VOIR! HORS DE MA VUE!

Sur ce, elle le poussa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et elle la lui claqua au nez. Elle revint dans la cuisine, encore toute essoufflée, se frottant les mains en signe de bon débarras. Les hommes la regardaient avec de gros yeux! Cette petite bonne femme avait tenu tête au capitaine Kuchiki? LE capitaine le plus froid du Seireitei? Ils se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire. La mère se joint à eux. C'est ainsi que passa le reste de l'après-midi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Il fut bientôt l'heure de raccompagner Avrila chez elle. Ichigo la raccompagna à la porte.

Alors qu'il lui faisait la bise, elle le retint par le chandail. Elle s'approcha de son oreille de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende.

-Si j'apprends que vous avez fait du mal à mon fils, je n'hésiterai pas à venir vous chercher par la peau du cou et je vous jure que vous rejoindrez la Soul Society en un temps record.

Elle le relâcha et le roux déglutit péniblement. C'est qu'elle faisait peur, cette femme!

-À la prochaine! Lança-t-elle au couple avant de sortir.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne? Demanda à nouveau Shinji.

-Non. J'ai un vieil ami à visiter avant de partir! Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, sa boutique est dans le coin.

Elle disparut dans les escaliers. Ichigo et Shinji se lancèrent un regard étonné.

-Tu crois qu'elle parlait de… Demanda le premier.

-Nan. Répondirent-ils en chœur en fermant la porte.

**XoX**

Quelque part dans une petite boutique…

-Merci pour le thé, Kisuke.

-C'est normal, Avrila. Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé?

-Ichigo est exactement comme tu me l'avais décrit! Très sympathique! Je l'aime bien! Ils vont très bien ensemble. Par contre, il faudra faire attention à ce Kuchiki.

-Mouais… C'est vrai. Mais je crois bien avoir une invention qui pourrait…

Ils passèrent la soirée à inventer des plans plus fou les uns que les autres ayant pour but de faire disparaître Byakuya sans laisser de traces.

**XoX**

_Voilà mon petit dernier!_

_Byakuya devrait se tenir à carreau pour un moment._

_Je sais que j'ai été longue à poster, mais je viens de retrouver mon ordi!_

_La suite pour bientôt (j'espère!)._

_À plus!_

_Et venez jeter un coup d'œil sur mon blog (l'adresse est dans mon profil)_

_Toutes mes fanfics, mes dessins et mes Amv!_


	6. Vacances!

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo!

**Vacances!**

Ichigo se tourna vers le hublot près de lui. Il vérifia pour la énième fois que sa ceinture était bouclée. Il se mit ensuite à tapoter frénétiquement son accoudoir du bout des doigts. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion et il était nerveux.

Deux mois plus tôt, Shinji lui avait annoncé qu'ils s'envolaient pour le Mexique. Le roux en avait sauté de joie. Il y avait un moment maintenant que les deux amants n'avaient pas eu un peu de tranquillité. Entre hollows et nouveaux vizards, ils ne trouvaient plus le temps de se voir. Le blond avait alors eu la brillante idée de prendre des vacances dans un hôtel loin de toutes leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Si Ichigo avait été heureux de l'initiative de son amant sur le coup, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il aurait à prendre l'avion. Lorsqu'il y avait réfléchi, il était trop tard. Les billets avaient été réservés et il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avouer à son amant qu'il avait une peur bleue de prendre l'avion.

Seulement, chacun de ses gestes trahissaient sa nervosité. Même l'hôtesse de l'air était venue lui demander si tout allait bien. Il avait couiné un petit oui avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège.

Au bout d'un moment, Ichigo abandonna l'idée d'essayer de se calmer. Il n'y arriverait pas. Le meilleur moyen serait de sortir de cet avion. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son amant. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux toilettes à l'arrière de l'appareil, là où Shinji était partit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il retourna son attention au hublot où il apercevait les employés de l'aéroport qui retirait la passerelle et qui quittait la piste. Il était tellement attentif à ce qui se passait dehors qu'il ne remarqua même pas que son amant revenait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Alors? Prêt pour le décollage?

Ichigo sursauta brusquement en sentant la présence de son petit ami. Il n'avait pas senti son reiatsu étant donné les bracelets que tout deux portaient. Urahara les leur avait fabriqués pour éloigner la vie de shinigami de leur semaine de vacance.

-Ou-Oui… Je suis prêt.

Sa voix tremblait et le blond le remarqua. Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Tu as peur de prendre l'avion?

-Je n'ai pas… peur. C'est juste que je suis juste… nerveux.

L'avion commença à reculer hors de la piste de stationnement et Ichigo sursauta à nouveau à ce mouvement.

-Je le savais! S'écria le blond. Tu as peur de prendre l'avion!

Et il pouffa. C'était vraiment trop drôle. Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami remplaçant, l'homme qui a battu la moitié de l'espada à lui tout seul et qui a tué Aizen Sôsuke. Ce même adolescent avait une peur bleue de l'avion? Voilà pourquoi Shinji riait. Il trouvait tout simplement la situation absurde.

L'avion amorça sa course sur la piste de décollage. Il prenait de la vitesse et, d'un coup, il décolla. Ichigo attrapa la main de son amant et la serra dans la sienne. Le dit amant n'avait plus du tout envie de rire en voyant le regard affolé et larmoyant de son roux. Aussi entreprit-il de rassurer son petit ami en passant tranquillement son pouce sur le dos de sa main.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'autre sembla se détendre tandis que l'avion atteignait l'altitude désirée. Les consignes lumineuses s'éteignirent et ils purent enfin détacher leurs ceintures. Shinji leva l'accoudoir qui le séparait de son chéri et il alla se lover dans ses bras.

-Tu vois que ce n'est pas si terrible. Et pense à ce qui nous attend au bout de ce voyage en avion.

Ichigo se contenta de grogner avant de serrer son amant contre lui. Il devait avouer que ce n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il l'avait imaginé mais le vol était long et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

**XoX**

-Ichigo! Réveille-toi!

-Hum…

-Aller! On amorce la descente! Il faut que tu boucles ta ceinture.

Après de multiples tentatives, Shinji réussi enfin à réveiller son amant. Ce dernier c'était endormi à peine une heure après le décollage et il avait dormi depuis tout ce temps.

L'avion atterrit sans problème et, bientôt, les deux amants purent sortirent à l'air libre. Le soleil était brûlant et l'air était sec. Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement l'autobus qui allait les mener à leur hôtel et ils s'installèrent confortablement. Le trajet se déroula calmement sur une route de sable bordée de palmiers. Après quelques virages, les deux amoureux purent voir la mer qui scintillait de milles feux. Des vagues paisibles venaient s'échouer sur la plage et des oiseaux volaient bas dans le ciel à la recherche de poisson frais. Le paysage était magnifique et Ichigo se délectait de la vue. Quand à son amant, il se contentait de l'observer. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de voir la personne qu'il aimait heureuse.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'autobus s'arrêta devant un somptueux établissement qui s'avéra être leur hôtel. Ils prirent leurs valises et ils allèrent s'enregistrer à la réception. On leur remit les clés de leur chambre ainsi qu'un plan du site.

Arrivés à leur chambre, Ichigo se précipita sur leur petit balcon pour observer la vue. De là, on voyait l'océan et la piscine en contrebas. Le roux retourna à l'intérieur et il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Une fatigue soudaine l'envahit et, sans plus attendre, il s'endormit.

**XoX**

Quand il se réveilla, il était toujours couché dans le lit mais on l'avait recouvert avec les draps. Son amant était couché sur lui et le regardait dormir comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu es réveillé?

-Moui.

Et, d'un brusque mouvement de hanches, il inversa les positions. Shinji était maintenant allongé sur le matelas et il arborait un petit sourire mutin. Il était clair qu'il attendait la suite des événements. Aussi, Ichigo entreprit de l'embrasser langoureusement avant de descendre dans son cou.

Alors que les choses devenaient plus sérieuses, le téléphone sonna. Le shinigami remplaçant l'ignora et la sonnerie s'arrêta. Seulement, quelques minutes plus tard, c'est à la porte qu'on toqua. Fatigué d'être interrompu, le roux se leva et ouvrit la porte d'un coup. La femme qui attendait derrière le battant vira au rouge lorsqu'elle remarqua les cheveux en bataille de l'homme devant elle et de sa quasi nudité. Elle se contenta de bafouiller :

-On-On vous attend en bas dans le hall pour une réunion sur les différentes activités qu'il y a à faire ici et…

-J'ai déjà une activité très intéressante à faire ici alors si vous voulez bien, je vais y retourner.

Et sur ce, il claqua la porte au nez de la jeune fille. Il retourna sur le lit où son amant souriait suite à la discussion qui s'était déroulée devant leur porte. Et Ichigo recommença où il s'était arrêté.

**XoX**

La semaine avait passée étrangement vite. En fait, la semaine s'était résumée à dodo, plage, sexe. Voilà la définition de vacances pour Ichigo. Oh, ils avaient bien fait quelques excursions mais le plus important pour le roux était qu'il était plus proche de Shinji que jamais. Les deux ne se quittaient plus. À un tel point que même les femmes les plus déterminées avaient cessé de les draguer au bar. Il était clair que ces deux là étaient ensemble et pour de bon.

Le dernier jour était arrivé. Les valises attendaient contre la porte et la chambre était vide. Shinji se leva le premier et il alla prendre sa douche. Quand il revint dans la chambre, son amant dormait toujours. Il le réveilla doucement avec quelques baisers dans le cou pour ne pas le brusquer. Le roux finit par ouvrir les yeux. Un mal de crâne le fit refermer les yeux la seconde d'après. Il se sentait comme dans un nuage de ouate et il avait l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un bac à glaçon durant toute la nuit.

Hirako sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il sentit son amant geloter sous lui. Il regarda les yeux d'Ichigo qui était rouges et vitreux. Il posa ensuite sa main sur son front. L'autre était brûlant de fièvre! Le blond se dépêcha d'aller chercher un linge pour essuyer le visage en sueur de son petit ami. Il alla ensuite lui chercher des médicaments. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. L'autobus passait les chercher dans vingt minutes. Il n'avait pas le temps de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher de l'eau et, quand il revint dans la chambre, Ichigo était debout et essayait de s'habiller. Il vacillait sur ses jambes et ses mouvements étaient gauches. Alors qu'il allait tomber, Shinji le rattrapa et le posa sur le lit.

-On… doit partir… aujourd'hui. Souffla péniblement le roux avec une vaine tentative de sourire.

Le blond lui boutonna sa chemise et lui passa doucement une main dans les cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le shinigami remplaçant se leva à nouveau. Les médicaments commençaient à faire effet et il se sentait déjà mieux. Du moins, sa tête avait arrêté de tourner et il voyait clair maintenant.

Shinji attrapa les valises et ils descendirent ensemble à la réception.

**XoX**

Durant le vol de retour, l'était d'Ichigo s'était aggravé. Il respirait avec de plus en plus de difficulté et sa fièvre augmentait. Plus que quelques heures et ils seraient à la maison. Isshin saurait sûrement quoi faire. Il était médecin après tout!

Finalement, l'avion arriva à l'aéroport. Le blond se dépêcha de rassembler leurs valises mais, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, le roux eu une brusque quinte de toux et, quand il retira sa main de devant sa bouche, elle était couverte de sang. Alors que Shinji se précipitait vers lui, Ichigo vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut son amant qui hurlait son nom. Puis, ce fut le noir total.

**XoX**

_Et voilà! Je vous laisse encore dans le suspense!_

_Mais la suite devrait arriver très bientôt._

_Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres à cette fic…_

_Mais tout a une fin un jour alors…_

_Bref, merci de me suivre encore malgré les longs écarts entre mes publications!_


	7. À toi pour toujours

**À toi pour toujours**

Quand Ichigo rouvrit les yeux, il était dans son ancien lit, chez lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Murmura-t-il en se prenant la tête. Elle lui élançait étrangement.

Après un petit moment à remuer ses pensées, il se souvint de son voyage avec Shinji, de son malaise et de la vue du sang dans sa main.

Il se leva d'un bond à la recherche de son amant mais une nouvelle quinte de toux le fit se recoucher immédiatement.

Isshin Kurosaki entra dans la pièce et constata que son fils était réveillé et que sa fièvre semblait avoir disparue.

-Alors, fils, comment tu te sens?

-Hum… Où est Shinji?

-Tss. Déjà à te préoccuper de ton amant alors que t'as bien faillit y passer.

Ichigo ouvrit grands les yeux. Il avait faillit mourir?

-Tu as de la chance que Shinji t'aie ramené ici le plus vite possible au lieu de te ramener à votre appartement. Une heure de plus et je n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu serais mort. Ça fait maintenant cinq jours que tu gis ici, inconscient.

-Comment? Balbutia le roux.

-Une maladie très rare que l'on retrouve surtout dans les pays du sud. On l'attrape par la piqûre des moustiques.

-Le virus du Nil?

-Non. Une maladie encore moins répandue. L'antidote a été découvert il y a quelques années. Tu es incroyablement chanceux, tu sais?

-Et Shinji?

-Encore en train de penser à lui? S'énerva son père.

-Évidement puisque je l'aime!

-Tsk. Il doit être dans le salon. Il a passé les trois premiers jours à ton chevet mais je l'ai renvoyé chez lui. Il dépérissait à vue d'œil.

D'un bond, Ichigo fut sur pieds et s'élança vers la porte. Son mal de tête ne l'empêcherait pas de revoir son amant! Surtout que cet abruti devait s'inquiéter!

Son père tenta de l'arrêter mais le roux se débattit férocement alors il le laissa aller. En titubant, Ichigo descendit les escaliers et il se retrouva dans le salon. Dès qu'il le vit, Shinji se précipita à son secours.

-Tu es là. Murmura le plus jeune en s'effondrant dans les bras de son petit ami.

-Crétin! Pourquoi tu t'es levé d'abord!? J'aurais pu venir te voir! Hurla le blond.

-Parce que… je voulais que… tu saches que je vais bien. Haleta le roux.

Hirako caressa les cheveux de son débile d'amant et lui donna un baiser sur le front… pour constater qu'il était brûlant!

-Isshin, je crois que la fièvre a repris!

Aussitôt, le médecin se saisit de son fils et l'amena à son lit, Shinji sur les talons.

-Mais quel crétin de se lever. Soupira le père.

Il allongea le jeune homme sur son lit et lui appliqua une compresse sur le visage. Sans un mot, le blond s'empara de la compresse et continua le travail à la place d'Isshin. Avec un petit sourire, le père les laissa seuls et il retourna à sa clinique.

-Ichi… Ne m'abandonne pas! Je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai.

-Sh-Shinji… Souffla le roux dans son sommeil.

-Dors. Je veille sur toi.

Deux jours plus tard, grâce aux soins de son père et à l'attention de son amant, Ichigo était debout. Il était encore un peu faible mais il arrivait à manger tout seul et sa fièvre était définitivement passée.

Alors qu'il dégustait la soupe que sa sœur Yuzu lui avait préparée, Ichigo entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Sans même lever les yeux, il su, par le reiatsu, que c'était son amant qui venait d'entrer.

-Comment ça va? Demanda le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Hum… pas trop mal.

Il y eu un petit silence pendant lequel les deux amants s'observèrent.

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Marmonna finalement Shinji.

-Désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses, crétin?

Malgré l'insulte, le ton était doux et plein de tendresse.

-Pour t'avoir inquiété. Murmura Ichigo.

-Tsk. Ne t'avise pas de me quitter de sitôt! Je serais bien capable d'aller te chercher jusqu'au Rukongaï…

-Je le sais bien. Et moi je serais bien capable de m'en échapper pour te retrouver. Ajouta Ichigo avec un petit sourire.

Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment, heureux de sentir la présence de l'autre.

-Tu ne m'as pas encore sauté dessus? Ça m'étonne. Lança avec amusement le roux.

-C'est seulement parce que tu es encore convalescent. Répondit le blond avec un sourire.

-Je ne suis pas fais en sucre non plus. S'indigna Ichigo. Embrasse-moi.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Et Shinji se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres de son amant. Le baiser qui était censé être chaste devint bien vite passionné. Mais, malgré l'envie de continuer les caresses, tous deux surent qu'il fallait arrêter. Ichigo n'était pas encore totalement rétabli et ils préféraient attendre un peu plutôt que de subir à nouveau les derniers jours.

Hirako tira les couvertures et se glissa dessous aux côtés de son amant. Il l'attrapa par la taille et déposa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

-Je suis à toi pour toujours. Murmura le blond contre le torse chaud de son petit ami.

-Je t'aime. Répondit le roux.

Mais alors qu'ils sombraient peu à peu dans le sommeil, Shinji reprit la parole :

-Byakuya est venu te voir pendant que tu dormais.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil. Il savait que le brun avait des sentiments pour lui mais il pensait lui avoir bien fait comprendre qu'il était en couple avec l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division et que c'était hors de question de le quitter.

-Et… tu lui as dit quoi? Demanda l'adolescent avec circonspection.

-D'aller se faire voir parce que tu étais déjà en couple avec ma personne. Tout ça bien sûr avant de le jeter à la porte. Répondit le blond dans un bâillement.

Le shinigami remplaçant eut un petit rire et il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de son amant qui somnolait déjà. Il porta son regard par la fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et la fraîcheur du vent qui filtrait laissait présager que demain serait une autre belle journée.

-Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, Hirako Shinji. Souffla Ichigo à l'oreille du corps endormi contre lui.

Avec un dernier sourire, il s'endormit à son tour.

C'est ainsi qu'ils construisaient leur vie. Entre disputes, réconciliations, honte, inquiétude, tristesse et bonheur. Mais, malgré tous les obstacles, ils étaient prêts à les surmonter ensemble. C'est ce qui les rendait plus fort. Leur vie à deux.

FIN

_Et voilà! C'est ce qui met fin à cette fic!_

_J'aurais adoré la continuer mais je commence à manquer d'idées et je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire ces temps-ci._

_Mais soyez certains que j'ai les larmes aux yeux de devoir finir _Leur vie à deux_._

_J'ai passé un très bon moment à l'écrire et surtout, j'ai adoré faire manger des râteaux à Bya._

_Donc, au plaisir de vous revoir sur une prochaine fic! _

_Car il est certain que je vais réécrire sur ce couple que j'adore un jour!_

_À plus!_


End file.
